Angel of Strife
by The Angel Reborn
Summary: 'The world gone under, everything under Sephiroth control. Tifa's Book isn't giving us answers Vincent.' ' and this is the reason you are his Legacy.' 'I'm not sure I could kill him anymore, Him and... NO, I can't. It hurts to much.' 'Listen you are the Angel of Strife, the granddaughter of Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife, Understand.'
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody, well it seem I can't think of anything for my Final Fantasy 8 story yet I have Ideas for Final Fantasy 7 so to cure my writer block I'm going to write this story hope everyone like it.

* * *

It was four years ago, when everything changed. A simple resistant group made their mark to Midgar, to the world. ShinRa wanted to destroy this simple group but they walked away unharmed and others were killed in the process, As ShinRa was doing this they found a woman within the group, a woman who held the power of peace, kindness, beauty, and love, her name was Aerith Gainsborough and she was a Centa. ShinRa believed she could show them to the Promise Land, but that was not the case, an evil man slowly came to power, people feared his name and the world he would create, so the resistant group fought back only to lose Aerith. In the end the Meteor hit, the world I knew was in shambles, no this was still my world it just became terribly clouded in hate and fear.

I remember when everything was about ShinRa and Mako energy, now it forbidden to even mutter a word about it, about the past, or the resistant group, Avalanche. It been four years since that day they blew up reactor one and five. I know what would happen if someone found out about this story, My death would be set in five seconds flat; my heart would be pierced by the same blade that took our hopes away. A death by him, our God Sephiroth, the world One Winged Angel. 

The world seems colder, the air thick with the tears of the damned, cries of the weak, and pain of the strong. Life was uneasy, fear pushed the common people to their limits, and hate forced out the paranoid. Nothing as simple as it once was. People talked to one another and no one was afraid to voice themselves, and now people despise you. My Grandmother once told me about the flying city Midgar, how the people were, the truth within ShinRa, and the Resistant group she was with. She told me about her love, the same love that was killed as he scarified his very own life to save the plant, and about the Girl who acted as a sister to her, who was killed by the same man my Grandfather was killed by. She told me about the man with a gun arm, the beast who understood thing much more than most humans, the young girl who stole her materia, the man who seemed out of place, and the pilot who couldn't go without saying Shut up and drink your goddamn tea. She told me about my Grandfather, how he had this altitude around him, she told me about his Chocobo hair style and some of the jokes they cracked with it, She said something about the sword he had, she final told me his name.

"Oh, Miss Tribal I need to speak with you." As the rest of my class ran out the door, as I stood beside my professor desk waiting for him to speak.

"Good you stayed, now Miss Tribal I've heard many things about you, from your Intelligence mind to your Skills on the battle field and it bring me great honor to say this,"

"Professor if you please I wish say it." I looked to the door, I saw the man who killed my family standing there, Smirking within his victory.

"O…OH yes M...m...my L…lord." His long silver hair flowed, as he stunted to us, his smirk never wavered, and his eyes glowed cat green with slits. I truly hated this man, for he was…

"Angel Tribal, you have been pick to join SOLIDER, your ranking will start at Third Class, report tomorrow at 5:00 am for more details and your uniform." I swear I will finish what my grandfather started.

"I understand, Thank you Lord Sephiroth for giving me this honor." And now my plan will…

"Angel you may go now."

"Right, thank you Professor and Lord Sephiroth." I will kill you Sephiroth, for I am…

'_The Granddaughter of Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart." _

**Author's Notes**

**So what did everyone think? I understand if you don't understand what going on so I will try to explain.**

**The first two paragraphs are a part of a book Tifa writes, in it I will have it telling her story in her eyes, most of it is what went wrong when Cloud tried to kill Sephiroth, how the world changed within the rule of Sephiroth, and the birth of her child.**

**The world our young protagonist is in is the world of Sephiroth. She was raised by Tifa, who is much older and has been dealing with the lost of her Love and two Children.**

**The Fake Last name of Angel is Tribal, which is the last name of the main character off of Final Fantasy 9.**

**The SOLIDER School will be like Final Fantasy 8 Garden if you haven't played FF8 just message me and I can tell you what the Garden is.**

**I know I can't have a Final Fantasy 7 Story without it's Awesome Characters, so I promise to have them in there. **

**I don't own Final Fantasy 7 and I never will.**


	2. Chapter 2

The days seem longer, much more drawn out then they once was, or maybe it just me feeling this. Everyone seems on edge, the spark fueling the hated of the people. War in it coldest form, I feel afraid, but not for myself but for the child within me, for I wish I could be strong again.

As I ran from the water droplets, I couldn't help to stand and wonder. Tifa once said something about how the world changed from when it was in ShinRa hands to Sephiroth's. Sure when Sephiroth came to power people started living in the rich and wealth homes they never thought possible, but in came with a price, be a follower and hope you will not be killed or …

_ People running for their lives, a man, no a monster smirked as he calmly walked to his non-believer, the town people looked terrified as the Silver haired monster came close to the traitor. _

'_Y…you Monster.' The traitor snarled, the man knew he was about to die and he wanted to prove Sephiroth wrong._

'_My, my harsh word for your God, you need a lesson in manners.'_

'_MONSTER,' the man screamed as he held a simple butcher knife, ready to die, ready to kill. 'I WILL HAVE PEACE IN MY LIFE!' I could never forget no I could but…_

_The monster smirked even more, his eyes dance with amusement, and his hand clinch his sword. All I know is I seen red, Blood never looked so Beautiful, so…_

"You need to stop spacing out." A deep, strong, yet familiar voice call out within the rain.

"You need to stop sneaking about; it's unhealthy for you, dear twin brother." I smile, as the man I call brother step out from the darkness.

"Whatever." I couldn't help to laugh, his ever so favorite word is seemingly way to cliché for his taste, but it fits him. "Would you stop laughing, we need to get home."

"Okay, okay just calm down little Lion." I know I should go this far when pushing his button, but it so funny to see his reactions.

"Little Lion," He flinch at my nickname for him, but suddenly start to smirk, and when he smirks you know you're dead. "Well then it seems the 'Angel of Strife' can crack a few jokes, I'm as you put it 'Little', then you should be able to find your oh, so favorite Winged -Heart necklace, that just got gone, oh I don't know five seconds ago. " He said what now; no, oh no he did not just. I guided my left hand to my neck to feel for the Necklace, which just so happen to be in his hand, great.

"Angel you brought this on yourself."

After I got my necklace back, somehow, we started to walk back home. For some unknowing reason I start to think, well about our appearance. He has somewhat short brown hair, cold gray eyes, slightly tan/pale skin, and stood at 5'11 with a slight built. Looking over my own appearance, it hit me to realize how different my brother and I look. I had extremely long blond hair that isn't spiky, wicked red eyes, pale skin, and stood at 5'6 with a somewhat of a built. Oh, and for at weird fanboys who want to know if I have Tifa's boobs, yes I have them and they kill my back. Sixteen years old and I already has back pain, I still wonder how Tifa fought with these.

"What are you thinking about?" Look up at my brother in questioning glance.

"Wha, sorry I didn't hear you I was trying to see the possibility of Zell getting a hotdog."

**Author's Notes**

**So what did everyone think? I understand if you don't understand what going on so I will try to explain.**

**With Tifa's book anything for it will be under****line****.**

**Flashbacks and Dreams are **_**Italic **_

**So… I'm guessing a lot of people know who her Brother is, and for those who don't it Squall Leonhart. And sorry if he seems a bit out of character.**

**Anyone seen Hetalia, ya that were I got the Boobs cause back pain.**

**Everyone who has played FF8 knows how hard Zell tries to get a hotdog, poor guy.**

**I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or Final Fantasy 8 and I never will.**


End file.
